


Grown up trash babies

by whiskeydicks



Series: Porn AU [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Starbucks, accidental smoothsuki, implied sexytimes, mentions of BDSM, musically named dildos, ryuko is never fully clothed, swagsuki, vague mentions of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydicks/pseuds/whiskeydicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“THIS IS ACTING.”</p><p>“Then this is film."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit” Satsuki hissed. 

She was running late because she had stayed up until 3am editing last week’s film because the lighting filter wasn’t just right, still wasn’t in fact, but she had sent it into the studios for production and distribution this morning anyway. Which is why she overslept her alarm and is currently cursing Los Angeles morning traffic. Not even The Shins softly coming through her car speakers could soothe her right now. Today was the first day of her new film, Scissor, and she was going to be late. Shit. Spotting a familiar flash of green out of the corner of her eye, she thought if she was going to be late, she might as well be caffeinated. 

 

Striding purposefully up to the counter, Satsuki ripped her too-large wayfarers off her face onto her messy bun to glare down the barista. 

“Trenta ice coffee, un sweetened, no room” she practically barked. “And a grande iced latte” she added as an afterthought. Mako had mentioned that a new actress would be working with them today, so might as well bring the girl a peace offering for showing up late to her own freaking shoot. 

The small blonde man behind the counter lazily stared back up at her, calmly writing her order on the cup. 

“That’ll be $4.50. Cool shirt by the way.” 

Satsuki looked down, not having a clue to what shirt she had thrown on this morning in her rush to get out the door. It was amazing she hadn’t put on her formal pantsuit on accident. Turns out she was wearing a production t-shirt from her first film in college, a faux military uniformed was printed on the front with the title Jenketsu superimposed in what appeared to be blood. It was this project that Satsuki decided to go into this business as a career. She smiled fondly at the memory, until she realized she probably looked like deranged person smiling at her breasts. 

“Uh thanks. Here.” She practically threw the cash at the barista, collected the drinks and rushed back to her car, already sucking down the iced coffee like it was her lifeblood. 

 

Fifteen minutes later found Satsuki walking onto the set inside the crappy building of Covers Studios, carrying both drinks with her sunglasses still planted on her face. As she was scanning the measley crew for her second director Mako, her eyes fell on a pair of shoulders. A pair of shoulders she knew all too well from surreptiously taking pictures of said shoulders in high school when she was in photography and the owner of those shoulders was in journalism. Satsuki still had at least 2GB worth of pictures of those shoulders on her computer, never really having the heart nor inclination to delete them. Why were those shoulders on her set? She hadn’t seen the owner of those shoulders in years, back when all their friends would meet up during college breaks. Why were those shoulders here, of all places?

“Fifteen minutes late with two Starbucks? Couldn’t just be the cliche, had to best it, eh Satsuki-chan?” a bubbly voice broke through her reverie. She realized she had been standing with one foot off the ground, burning holes into a pair of shoulders that didn’t even have the decency to notice her yet. 

“Tch, I was editing the piece from last week last night. And don’t call me ‘chan,’ we’re not in Japan, Nonon’’ she scoffed, trying to regain her usual stoic composure while pulling her sunglasses off.

Nonon just giggled. She enjoyed teasing Satsuki far too much. “Were you able to at least keep my hair pink or did you filter the lighting that I looked positively dismal?” the pink-hair girl pouted. 

“If anything, it ended up more pink. It was called Bubblegum Love, for goodness sake. A stupid title really, but I suppose it would have to do. Maybe if we had had more time and I had gotten the actual lighting right during filming we might-”

“As much as I enjoy your artsy rants, Mako was looking for you. She’s over there by Ira setting up the cameras. You can complain to them.” 

“Right. Thanks. Give this to the new girl.” As Nonon sashayed away, iced latte in hand, Satsuki’s eyes tried to find those shoulders again but couldn’t locate them. She sighed, relieved. Maybe it was just a trick of the lights. She went over to Mako and Ira to quickly go over today’s schedule before the real fun began. 

It was only a few minutes later that Mako had left to rescue Nonon and the new girl from the costume manager, Iori. Left to his own devices, that boy would wrap whoever was closest to him in different fabrics all day long. Satsuki sighed and rubbed her temples, looking down at today’s schedule. It was going to be a long day as they wanted to get through the majority of the more mundane shots today. Looking down at the minimal dialogue between NJ and MR, Satsuki was left wondering who this MR was and if she liked ice lattes. 

“Alright, since Director Satsuki was running a little late today,” Satsuki could hear Mako approaching, presumably talking to the two girls, “we’ll do a brief rundown of today’s schedule and get shooting!” Satsuki smiled, both at Mako’s insistence to call her ‘Director Satsuki’ and at her enthusiasm. 

“Satsuki as in Satsuki Kiryuin?” a harsh voice asked. 

Satsuki whipped her head up. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Ryuko Matoi stood before her. Ryuko, the object of her mild high school obsession. Ryuko, who had moved away to San Francisco. Ryuko, who was standing in front of her in daisy dukes and a sports bra, holding an iced latte. Ryuko Matoi was her new actress. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SATSUKI?” Ryuko roared. Satsuki flinched back slightly in her chair. “YOU’RE A FUCKING PORN DIRECTOR? YOUR FACEBOOK SAYS YOU’RE DOING FILMING AND PUTTING OUT INDIE FILMS. NOT FUCKING PORN.”

Getting over the initial shock of seeing Ryuko Matoi in daisy dukes, Satsuki calmly replied “You’re one to talk Ryuko. Your facebook says you’re working as an actress.”

“THIS IS ACTING.”

“Then this is film. Glad we got that sorted. Now today’s schedule consists of-” 

“Now hold up, Frowny-Brows. Why the fuck are you shooting lesbian porn?” Satsuki frowned at that. She hated that nickname in high school. She also hated being cut off and only tolerated it when Nonon did it. The novelty of a nearly naked Ryuko was quickly wearing off into irritation. 

“Number one, you will refer to me by my name as I am your superior. Number two, you will not interrupt me again because, again, I am your superior. Number three, I don’t have to answer your question because, guess what, I am your superior. Do I make myself clear?” 

Ryuko had stepped back and folded her arms under her chest, looking contrite. Defeated Ryuko was a sight Satsuki could get used to. Something along the lines of “Yes ma’am” was heard coming from her mouth. A mouth Satsuki wanted to film doing dirty things. 

“Change of plans. Ryuko, you’re bottoming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko breaks into Satsuki's apartment and forces Satsuki to hang out with her. Satsuki wants to be around her and maybe kiss and stuff, but she's a porn star! Granted, Satsuki is a porn director, but still!

The first time Ryuko breaks into her apartment, Satsuki almost has a heart attack.

 

Its Friday night and she’s sitting on her bed, editing some of the scenes from Scissor that were shot earlier that week. It’s been slow going because she keeps getting distracted by the little noises Ryuko makes that she should not find adorable coming from someone getting pounded by a hot pink strap on. Just like when she was filming these scenes a few days ago, she forgets what she’s supposed to be doing as a director and instead becomes just a spectator. And just like earlier this week, she’s only pulled out of her daze by Nonon’s mile long stare straight into the camera when the scenes has gone on twice as long as it should. After attempt #6 to edit down just the first scene, Satsuki decides its time for a break.

 

She slowly unfolds her legs from under her and stretches slightly before heading out to the open kitchen/dining/living area down her short hallway. Directing porn may pay the bills, but that doesn’t mean it pays well. She opens the fridge and revels in the coolness coming from it. Summer in Los Angeles is a lot more bearable than summer in other major cities, but that doesn’t mean Satsuki has to enjoy the dry heat of Southern California. Tonight, she’s dressed in just pajama shorts, a bandeau, and a tank top with ‘SWAG’ written across it, a gift from Nonon two years ago. Forgoing anything that requires the stove or microwave, Satsuki turns to her cupboard to pull out one of the five boxes of her favorite cereal.

 

Satsuki is pouring herself some cereal when she hears a scratching at her window. She ignores it, assuming its just some birds or a squirrel doing whatever birds and squirrels do at night.

 

She bends down to reach into the fridge for milk when she hears a loud bang, a crash, and excessive cursing all within the span of about ten seconds. Satsuki whips around, her hand grabbing for the first thing she finds and faces her intruder.

 

“Matoi?!”

 

“Oh hey Frowny-Brows,” Ryuko says from her position of the floor, rubbing her forehead a little sheepishly. It looks like Ryuko had crash landed head first into Satsuki’s apartment from one of the windows over her “dining room” table.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?! How did you get into my apartment?! I live on the third floor!” Satsuki yells while her heart races a mile a minute.

 

“How about you put that knife down and I’ll tell you.”

 

“What kni-” Satsuki stops mid sentence when she looks down. Apparently the first thing she could grab was a large carving knife that had been drying next to the sink. Satsuki slowly returns it to the knife block before facing Ryuko again, hands on hips. What she sees makes her heart speed up again.

 

“Matoi, why are you taking off your shirt?”

 

“Because it got ripped on that stupid tree,” Ryuko answers as if that were the most obvious reason in the world, making vague gestures out Satsuki’s windows.

 

“What tree?” Satsuki hesitantly steps closer to Ryuko, simultaneously wanting to avoid and craving close proximity to the half naked porn star on her floor. “You mean the tree outside my window? Did you climb the tree just to break into my apartment?” she asks with a quirk of her eyebrows.

 

“Parkour,” is the only explanation Satsuki receives while Ryuko jumps up. She strides over to the coffee table, depositing a few previously unnoticed bags onto it, before unceremoniously flopping back onto the couch behind her. Satsuki is still rooted to the spot, hoping desperately that her face masks her confusion as to why Ryuko is sitting on her couch, uninvited, on a Friday, in an outfit closely resembling the one she had been working in all week: sports bra, jean shorts, and running shoes.  

 

Ryuko looks over her shoulder at Satsuki when she realizes that she hasn’t followed her to the couch.

 

“I asked that pink haired troll if you two wanted get drinks tonight since you left so abruptly after work today. The midget said that you were most likely editing or some shit tonight like a loser, so I thought I’d grace you with my presence.”

 

Satsuki narrows her eyes at Ryuko, trying to figure out an ulterior motive. There’s always an ulterior motive when attractive people are involved, in Satsuki’s experience. “How did you get my address?”

 

“Got it out of the troll.”

 

“Why would you want to hang out with me?”

 

“To catch up on old times and shit. Anyway,” Ryuko seems to get visibly flustered and Satsuki is immediately suspicious, “I brought food. And beer. And questions I had about next week’s schedule. There’s a few things I need to discuss with you, Frowny-Brows.”

 

“Ah,” is all Satsuki says as she finally shuts the fridge and makes her way over to Ryuko. So thats why Ryuko wants to spend time with her. She’s just trying to butter her up to change the way she works. She’s been through this before. Actors not wanting to do things the way Satsuki did them because they were different. Well, a little chinese takeout and some cheap beer has never changed her mind before and it’s not going to start now. If she was going to be in this industry, Satsuki was going to do it her way. No matter how attractive the inquiring party is. ‘Might as well enjoy the view and free food’ is Satsuki’s last thought as she sits down and accepts the container roughly that is shoved into her hands.

 

Apparently, Ryuko has many points of contention with the schedule for next week:

 

About positions; Satsuki has held firm in decision to make Ryuko bottom for the entirety of the film. For continuity reason. Definitely not because Satsuki had discovered on that first day that Ryuko’s recovery time was basically nil and she definitely had not developed a weird fascination to see how many times Ryuko could come in one scene. It was definitely for the plot.  

 

About the lighting; it had to be very bright for the black and white coloring to work. Absolutely not to block Satsuki’s blatant staring from Ryuko’s line of vision.

 

About Nonon’s particular choice in strap-on; the hot pink worked really well in black and white and it wasn’t Satsuki’s fault that the only hot pink toy Nonon owned was larger than average.

 

About the scene lengths- “Brows, chafing, come on.” Satsuki stammers something about needing enough raw material to work with, hiding her blush behind her beer. She really needs to work on her staring problem next week.

 

And finally, about the dialogue.

 

“Why is there so much dialogue? This is a _porn_ , not a goddamn Tarantino flick,” Ryuko waves her arms about, having gotten slightly more animated after finishing a six pack to herself about ten minutes ago. There was a lot more beer in those bags she had been carrying than Satsuki had originally thought.

 

“Matoi,” Satsuki stops to smirk at the woman across from her, “I thought you said you were an actor.”

 

Ryuko huffs in irritation. “Fine! I’m not a real actor! Happy now, Frowny Brows?”

 

“Slightly.”

 

“Then you’ll take out some of the dialogue?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Ryuko makes a noise akin to a dying whale and flings herself over the arm of the couch, fully exposing her toned stomach. Satsuki forgets how to breath for a second before standing up abruptly.

 

“Well Matoi, its been a lovely evening, but I have lots of work to do. Good night,” she says to the ceiling, refusing to look down at Ryuko for fear that her self control will snap and she’ll do something embarrassing. Like blush.

 

“Awww c’mon Frowny Brows, let me hang out here a little longer. At least until I finish the rest of the beer.”

 

Satsuki cautiously looks down her nose when she hears a sloshing noise. Ryuko is holding up another six pack of cheap beer. Honestly, how much beer is in there?

 

Satsuki lets out a long suffering sigh.

 

“Fine, you can stay and finish your beer. But I’m going to go back to editing. And stop calling me Frowny-Brows,” she folds her arms under her chest and stares down at Ryuko.

 

“Only if you stop calling me Matoi,” Ryuko says while popping open a beer.

 

They hold each others gaze for a prolonged moment. Satsuki feels like they’re engaging in a silent conversation, but she has forgotten her own lines.

 

“Fine, Ryuko,” Satsuki says with the tiniest of nods before striding to her room to get her laptop.

 

“Alright, Satsuki,” Ryuko yells from behind her. Satsuki feels like a line has been crossed, but she’s not even sure what that line was.

 

When she gets back to the living room with laptop, charger, and headphones in tow, Ryuko is somehow spread out even more on the couch than before. Satsuki isn’t even upset, she’s just impressed how such a small person could take up so much space.

 

She shakes her head slightly and kicks Ryuko’s feet off one end of the couch with a little more force than necessary and sets up her work station.

 

“Jesus, Satsuki are you trying to kick me into the next room?”

 

“Tch, I barely nudged you. Don’t be such a baby.”

 

The two women fall into a comfortable silence then. Satsuki decides to double check the scripts and blocking for next week before attempting editing again. She would never admit it out loud, but having another body next to her while she works holds more comfort than she could have ever thought. Even if Ryuko isn’t saying anything, the simple fact that she’s here warms a part of Satsuki that she didn’t even know was cold.

 

Ryuko decides to break the silence when Satsuki is finally opening up her editing software about ten minutes later.

 

“So Sats,” she begins as she cracks open another beer, “ever heard of Nietzsche?”

 

Satsuki makes a noise of affirmation while she tries to select the correct file but its hard when most of her file thumbnails are just bits of naked flesh.

 

“Well I just finished this book that was discussing his…”

 

Satsuki had finally found the correct file and was only half listening to Ryuko. Quite literally, as she has an earbud in the ear facing away from Ryuko. Amazingly, having the real Ryuko next to her makes it easier for her to see the Ryuko on her screen as merely another actor that she could view with a critical eye and actually starts to edit the scene.

 

"...I mean didn't Nietzsche take it a little too far with the whole truth is excess thing? Like, I get it, Eve ate that dumbass apple because she wanted to know, but like that I think he missed the mark on that one. First off, why is this fool even questioning what Eve does? That’s none of his goddamn business. Second off- Sats are you even listening?”

 

Satsuki had finally, blessedly finished editing the first scene and was halfway through the second one before Ryuko realizes she might not totally be listening to her. She sits up and glares at Satsuki, but without any real fire to them now.

 

“Of course I’m listening, you idiot. Nietzche. Eve. None of his business. Unlike you, I am capable of higher brain function and can do two things at once.”

 

“Whatever,” Ryuko says as she settles back into a more upright position near the middle of the couch as opposed to sprawled across the far end of it.

 

“So where was I?” Ryuko takes this pause to drink beer number three of six. “Oh thats right! Second reason Nietzche is a total dickhead is that truth is excess and excess is sin, ya know? But truth is sin? That just doesn't seem like something I can fully get behind you know?”

 

Satsuki tunes out the flesh and blood Ryuko slightly again in favor of the pixelated Ryuko currently on her screen.

 

“Oh my god is that me?” Ryuko practically screams next to Satsuki’s unprotected ear, leaning over Satsuki’s thigh. She tries very hard not to just fling Ryuko off of her and then fling herself right back onto her. Instead, she goes for her default stoicism.

 

“Of course its you, you pig. What else would I be editing besides your sorry ass getting pounded?”

 

“Well shit, this is surreal. I’ve never watched myself before,” Ryuko seems genuinely captivated by Satsuki’s screen, drinking deeply from her beer. “Yo, unplug your headphones, I wanna hear what I sound like.” Ryuko doesn’t give her even a second to react before she’s reaching over Satuki, basically laying in Satsuki’s lap while she tugs her headphone cord out of her laptop.

 

The room suddenly fills with moans and obscene, wet noises. Satsuki immediately stiffens, not daring to move a muscle because the real Ryuko is not helping her ignore the Ryuko on her screen. Satsuki has never been more thankful of her lack of penis than in this moment. Satsuki is hyperaware of Ryuko. Ryuko who is still in her lap. Ryuko who’s boobs are pressed firmly into one bent knee and who’s ass is sticking over the other bent knee like some kind of porn star. Which is is exactly what Ryuko is.

 

Satsuki can’t get involved with a porn star. Anyone she’s ever known who has gotten romantically involved with someone else in this business has not ended well. (Besides Mako and Ira, but they were a special case, they didn’t count.) Satsuki refuses to get hurt like that. So instead of doing what she really wants to- flip Ryuko on her back and reenact the scene currently playing on her laptop- she harshly pushes her off her lap and onto the floor.

 

“Ah! Jesus, Kiryuin, stop throwing me off the couch!” comes the muffled yell from the floor.

 

“I said you could stay until you finished your beer, and it looks like you’ve finished. So I’ll be asking you to please leave as I have a lot of work to do.” Satsuki refuses to move because of the dampness in her underwear, fearing it may have seeped through to her pajama shorts. She hopes her cold tone and her closed off posture will give Ryuko all the hints that she needs to _leave now_.

 

“That’s cold, Frowny-brows. Stone cold,” Ryuko says from floor, propped up on her elbows. “No matter, I’ll leave you to do nerdy film stuff all by your lonesome.” She springs up and strides towards the window, grabbing her discarded shirt along the way. It isn’t until she’s crouched on Satsuki’s windowsill that she realizes what Ryuko is about to do.

 

“Wait, Ryuko!” Satsuki lurches into a standing position, arm outstretched, hand unconsciously reaching for her.

 

All she hears is “Parkour!” as Ryuko falls from the window. Satsuki hears a grunt and a thump a few seconds later. By the time she gets to the window and leans out to look for the crazy porn star, Ryuko is already sauntering away, albeit with a barely noticeable limp.

 

Satsuki lets out a sigh of relief. The shakes her head to get any semblance of ‘feelings’ for Ryuko Matoi out of her head. She stands up, hits her head on the open window, mutters under her breath something about pornstars, pulls her head in, closes the window, and goes back to her laptop that is still emitting vulgar noises.

  
Satsuki sits back down with every intention of continuing the editing process. But Nonon has just flipped Ryuko onto her hands and knees on the screen and the camera was filming from above while Nonon pulled Ryuko’s hair lightly. Satsuki stares at Ryuko’s upturned face and vividly remembers how that same body was pressed against her not five minutes ago. Satsuki looks around, more out of habit than a real fear of anyone being in her empty apartment, and eases her pajama shorts off. She may have decided on not having ‘feelings’ for Ryuko, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate her own film in the way it was intended to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki seems all cool and stoic, but she's a huge dweeb when she's not telling them what to do.
> 
> Ryuko is the biggest slob of a porn star. 
> 
> I think I have an endgame for this. But for now, I'm just gonna post the chapters as they come, but keep the fic 'completed' and try to end each chapter as sort of wrapped up. Again, I'm a baby fic writer, so constructive comments are welcome! Also kudos warm my heart and put a fire in my loins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its still hot as balls in LA, even hotter up in the hills where a huge ass mansion is waiting for Ryuko. Ryuko has a crisis, then gets wet.

Ryuko doesn’t get embarrassed easily. Not that time in high school when she kissed the head cheerleader in front of the whole school and got slapped for her efforts. Not that time she “accidentally” got paid for sex the first time. Not even last week when she had broken into Satsuki’s apartment a lot less gracefully than she had originally planned.

 

Sitting in her beater car that barely made it up the hill up to the veritable mansion before her, Ryuko is as closed to embarrassed as she’s ever been in a long time. If she’s being quite honest with herself, its more a lingering sense of shame and trepidation from the last time she stood in front of a house like this. But she’s rarely honest with herself and buries thoughts of her past down where they belong: out of sight.

 

Ryuko pulls an old Bob Marley shirt over her head before exiting the car. Its too fucking hot to drive in the hills of Los Angeles in a car with no AC with a shirt on, even if half of Bob’s face is cut off in an attempt to make a size XXL shirt fit a size S person. And since she obviously has no problem showing off her body, she considers it a gift to the other drivers to drive without a shirt on. You’re welcome, peasants.

 

Ryuko checks the texts from Satsuki once more, confirming that, yes, this giant monstrosity of architecture is indeed where she is supposed to be, before strutting up to the front door.

 

Ryuko is unsure whether she should use the doorbell-with a massively ornate frame thing going on around it, the knocker-what appears to be a dog’s head almost as large as Ryuko’s own head, or just knock on what appears to be 10 feet of solid mahogany. Ryuko decides on the doorbell because she’s pretty sure she can’t hurt herself doing that.

 

She presses the doorbell and is pretty sure she sprains her pointer finger from the simple act. _I need to use that finger later._

 

She hears the sound of thundering footsteps from inside the presumably cavernous house. She expects Gamagoori, the weirdly uptight and strict camera man, to greet her. Instead she barely has time to register that the door is open before she is engulfed in a pair of thin, but surprisingly and exceptionally strong arms.

 

“Oh Ryuko, I’m so glad you found the house okay! I was so worried that you would get lost! I offered to pick you up but Director Satsuki told me that you would have no trouble finding your way here! Its so good to see you again! I feel like we really connected last week when we were talking over bagels about the abhorrence that is veganism!” Each sentence is punctuated by a firm squeeze around Ryuko’s midsection.

 

“Mako,” deep breath, “I can’t really,” strangled wheeze, “breathe all that well.”

 

“Oh dear, my sweet little Ryuko!” When had the assistant director given her pet names? “So so so so sorry! Come in, come in! Ira is busy fussing over the cameras or else he would have given you the grand tour that last exactly 53 minutes,” Mako hustles Ryuko over the threshold into an even bigger foyer than Ryuko was expecting.

 

“So here is the foy-er or however you say it, I never pay much attention when Ira tries to take me on this tour because he just looks so good when his face is pressed against these tiles that I can’t concentrate on much else,” Make giggles while Ryuko is still trying to process the opulence of the house while simultaneously trying not freak out due to many repressed memories and the implications of what Mako is saying about her and Gamagoori’s relationship.

 

“Uh, so, Is Ira usually pressed against the tiles when you’re over?” Ryuko asks tentatively as they walk through an open space that could comfortably fit Ryuko’s apartment and maybe a small yard. She’s trying to deal with the least emotionally crippling obstacle presented to her in the last thirty seconds and still follow Mako around small tables holding expensive looking trinkets and flowers and was that a dragon dildo?!

 

“Ira is almost always pressed into the floor whenever I come around, usually under my boots,” Mako says with a smile more befitting an innocent school kid holding a popsicle than a pornography assistant director standing in front of sex swing casually located in a doorway about halfway down the hall, leading to another set extravagant and useless rooms between the entrance hall and the kitchen.

 

“What the flying fuck is that?” Ryuko almost yells, eyes going wide. “Actually, no. First I want you to tell me what exactly is going on between you and Gamagoori because its confusing as fuck watching you two on set. Then I want you to tell me what the fuck I am doing in this giant ass house. Then I want you to tell me where Satsuki is so I can yell at her for something,” Ryuko basically word vomits.

 

Mako regards her for a few seconds with an adorable pout that would have Ryuko hot and heavy if the thought of a certain ornery director wasn’t the forefront of her mind.

 

“Before I answer your questions, would you like a hug? You seem a little overwhelmed.”

 

Ryuko is a little taken aback. She is overwhelmed, but she usually schools her emotions well enough that no one ever thought anything was wrong.

 

“Yeah actually,” she manages to croak out.

 

The small, strong arms that had unwillingly circled her body not five minutes ago were again around her, albeit this time much more tenderly. Ryuko allows herself to relax into the embrace far more than she has into any touch in the last few years before pulling away gently.

 

“So about those answers…” she demands of Mako, although she feels like she doesn’t command the same authority over the assistant director as she did last week. Its like Mako’s seen right into the heart of her problems, without knowing exactly what her problems are, and soothed her. It was a nice feeling. Foreign, but nice. She immediately moved Mako up from ‘acquaintance’ to ‘close fucking friend’ in her mind.

 

“Its so great to finally talk about this with someone new! Everyone on the crew is tired of our stories, and its sad because we have some really good ones but no one will ever listen,” Mako pouts for a little before she makes a high pitched noise of excitement, bouncing up and down.

 

“Ira and I met on a dom/sub forum where we looking for our counterparts, currently being without one.” Ryuko nods alongs diligently. She can easily see Gamagoori, the hulking blonde, as a dom to petite, sweet Mako who always has a child-like smile on her face. Ryuko knew there was no way she could be totally vanilla. The innocent looking ones always get you. “So we emailed a few times and we immediately could feel that we were right for each other. You know when you just feel that sexual spark between you and another person that you never expected? It was like that with us and after setting up a quick scenario and safe words, Ira gave me this address.”

 

Ryuko thinks of ‘unexpected sexual sparks.’ She’d never tell Satsuki that she saw staring at her in an entirely unprofessional way a few times last week. She’d never tell anyone that when she glimpsed Satsuki’s intense stare through the harsh spotlights (honestly those lights were way too fucking bright), she fucking came. Maybe more than once. Thank god for her near herculean recovery time.

 

“So anyway, I show up at this palace,” Mako continues, standing on the other side of a marble topped bar across from Ryuko. They had finally traversed the expanse of the foyer and the never ending hallway to arrive in the kitchen. Mako was currently waist deep in a fridge that could probably comfortably fit Gamagoori and Sanegayama. “And Ira opens the door, polite as can be, takes my coat and everything. Even offered me some wine and finger sandwiches, but I had already had some croquettes--I must cook you some croquettes before Wednesday’s shoot, because they are really the best before any intense sexual experience and trust me, you’ll need it for Wednesday, trust me, where was I? Oh yes--and then he immediately and wholeheartedly got into the scene. Ryuko, I confess, I almost fell in love with the man right then and there.”

 

Mako reemerges from the fridge laden with enough food to feed a large family. Ryuko can practically see the hearts in her eyes. Ryuko smiles at her, almost wishing she had someone that looked at her like that. Almost.

 

“So does Gamagoori ever get, ya know, too intense?” Ryuko asks with a little eyebrow waggle. She feels that they’re at this point in their newfound friendship. Afterall, Mako seen more of Ryuko in the last week than most husbands have seen of the wives after ten years of marriage.

 

“How do you mean?” Mako asks while piling the food into a large basket.

 

“Like, does he ever, ya know, hurt you on accident with like, whips and ropes and shit?” she fumbles over her words a bit, realizing she actually doesn’t know all that much about the BDSM community. She makes a mental note to spend a few hours on google tonight.

 

Mako looks at Ryuko in confusion before bursting out in peals of laughter.

 

“What?” Ryuko furrows her brow, wondering if she needs to move Mako back down to ‘work-friend.’ “What’s so funny?”

 

“Its just that you think Ira is the dom, don’t you?” Mako manages to get out from behind her hand where she’s still giggling.

 

“Yeah….” Ryuko trails off as she goes over her and Mako’s initial conversation again. “Oh my god,” she says in a quiet voice. “You!” She dramatically points an accusatory finger at Mako. “You’re the dom!”

 

Mako does a little curtsy and giggles again.

 

“Well that answers your question about me and Ira. We try to keep our...special dynamic out of our working dynamic, but he’s so considerate of me all the time. But that comes through during our scenes as well. He’s just great.” Again with the heart eyes. “As for what you’re doing here, Ira lets Director Satsuki use his home from time to time when her films call for it. Today we’re doing a pool scene--or rather a scene by a pool-- and Ira just had his cleaned, so he offered! Like I said, considerate.” Mako throws some water bottles into her basket of food and walks past Ryuko. Ryuko hops off her stool to follow past a dining table long enough to seat twelve people, towards curtains hanging limply in the complete absence of a breeze coming through two wide french doors.  

 

“But I didn’t bring a bathing suit,” Ryuko says.

 

“That’s alright!” is Mako’s cheery response before she’s out of view behind the curtains.

 

Pushing the curtains aside, Ryuko could not have asked for a better grand entrance and has to stifle a gasp. The view is amazing, if not a little hazy from smog. Downtown LA comes up from the valley floor like a many pillared castle to the left, while the hills gently roll down to the freeway on the right. The noise from the 405 is minimal from so high up and Ryuko is sure she could see the ocean on a clear day, maybe after it rained.

 

The pool is fucking gorgeous. Instead of concrete and plaster lining the bottom and sides of the pool, its got this sort of shiny blueish-greenish tile situation going on. There are wrought iron looking railings going into the pool around the steps instead of the usual boring chrome. Combined with the multiple pillars holding up a wrap around patio attached to the house, it all looks very Mediterranean to Ryuko. She sort of sees how that would fit the general plot of the porno, but she isn’t entirely sure because she stopped reading the script about half a page into it. Like she said, this is fucking porno. She shouldn’t have to learn lines and shit. Just hit a good money shot and be done with it. Speaking of Director Satsuki, Ryuko looks around until,

 

“Oi Kiryuiin!”

 

Satsuki looks up from some stupid list through her ridiculous, round, hipster sunglasses, ridiculously large iced coffee in one hand. She takes a sip as Ryuko strides over purposefully.

 

_Fuck she’s cute._

 

Ryuko shakes her head. She will not be distracted by Satsuki. She will not look down and check out the flash of stomach visible under her dumbass crop top that just has a giant dollar sign on it. Eyes on the prize. She will not be led astray as her gaze slides over to Satsuki’s exposed shoulders, lingering on her collarbone. Nope. She will prevail in her mission.

 

Ryuko thanks all the higher powers thats he chose to wear mirrored sunglasses today.

 

“Good morning, Ryuko. Glad of you to finally make it.” Ryuko narrows her eyes at the sarcarm seeping into the other woman’s words.

 

“I’m sorry for not knowing I had to drive to the highest fucking hill in Los Angeles. During rush hour. On a hot as balls day like today.” If Ryuko just yells at Satuki, she’ll be less tempted to grab the back of her head and furiously make out with her. She thinks. She’s pretty sure.

 

“Ryuko, I texted you the address last night so you would have adequate time to look it up and plan accordingly.”

 

“You sent it to me at 11:30 last night.”

 

“Semantics,” Satsuki says as she waves her hand dismissively at Ryuko while looking back down at her clipboard in her lap. Her mostly bear lap. Ryuko thought she had worn some short shorts before, but these take the cake. Not considered ‘trashy’ because they were high waisted and therefore landed in the world of ‘appropriately hipster.’ Ryuko’s mouth gets a little drier when Satsuki stands up and looks down at her, sipping at her iced coffee again.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be more naked?” She asks casually. You would think she’s asking for the time. “According to the schedule,” she pauses to look down at the clipboard, “you were supposed to be penetrated by Nonon fifteen minutes ago on the steps of the patio. You better hurry before we lose the lighting or I promise that you will not be happy where Nonon puts on Beethoven.”

 

Ryuko pales a little at the mention of Nonon’s bright pink, larger than average strap on. She practically rips her shirt and shorts off and looks at Satsuki expectantly, feeling very much like a dog and very much not caring. Satsuki makes a little motion with her head to the right and smirks around her straw as Ryuko all but sprints in that direction.

 

*

 

A few hours later, Ryuko is sore, naked, and tired.

 

 _Just your average day_ at work she thinks ruefully.

 

She had grabbed Plato’s Allegory of the Cave and some sunscreen when she still had some clothing on earlier. Now she is currently laying on her back by the edge of the pool reading while everyone else was stuffing their faces with Mako’s mystery sandwiches. Not as hearty as her mystery croquettes, a guarded family recipe apparently, but still just as good. And just as greasy and fattening. So Ryuko had snagged an apple, only bothering to put her sunglasses back on, and retreated for some well deserved rest, taking care to stay off her slightly abraded elbows and knees.

 

She’s careful to keep the book’s shadow off her body because lord knows the shit storm that happened the one time she accidentally got tan lines about a year back. But then there’s a shadow looming over her. Flicking her eyes away from her book for a second, she see’s Director Satsuki standing over her, head illuminated by the overhead sun like some kind of post-apocalyptic hero. Or villain. Or overlord. Something melodramatic that wears hipster sunglasses.

 

“Ryuko, why aren’t you eating lunch?”

 

Ryuko just waves the half eaten apple above her, holding her book in one hand. She refuses to look at Satsuki because she’s sated and relaxed enough to remember that she actually kinda sorta likes Satsuki. Not in just the I-really-wanna-bone-this-eyebrow-babe sort of way, but in a lets-bone-then-cuddle-all-night sort of way. And if Ryuko looks at her, she runs the risk of blushing and stammering and looking like an idiot. So she just continues reading.

 

“That’s not an acceptable lunch. You’ve burned almost 1000 calories during the last few hours. You can’t just eat an apple.” Ryuko thinks she hears a tone of concern coming from Satsuki, but she’s probably just worried that Ryuko will faint in the middle of a scene. She’s no where near fatigued enough for that to happen yet, she knows the signs well enough to eat something before that happens.

 

“I had a big breakfast,” she lies easily. “And bread makes you bloat, so unless you want a pudgy porn star for the next few hours, stop harassing me. Also, you’re blocking my light.” She’s probably being a little more rough with Satsuki than she’s been after their tentative friendship beginnings after Ryuko crashed into Satsuki’s apartment, but she can’t get all fucking heart-eyes over a girl that doesn’t appear to have any interest. Especially on the set of a porno! Especially when she’s buck naked! Ryuko’s fairly certain she can keep her emotions in check, just this once. Please God, just this once.

 

Ryuko glances over at Satsuki and can see the underboob part of her bra from this angle. Its got black lace over green fabric. It fucking matches her stupid dollar sign shirt. Ryuko can’t believe this. She thinks she just fell in love with someone because they match their bra to their outfit. Ryuko almost smacks herself in the face.

 

“...are you even wearing sunscreen?” Apparently Satsuki has been talking while Ryuko has was having an existential crisis about black lace.

 

“Of course I’m wearing sunscreen!” Ryuko did not mean to shout that, but she’s got a lot of emotions happening and she’s not used to keeping it bottled up.

 

Satsuki raises those luscious eyebrows. Which Ryuko loves. What is wrong with her?

 

“What are you reading, Ryuko?” She asks as she cocks her head to the side a little. “What’s more interesting than nourishing yourself?”

 

Right, Ryuko can do this. Just talk about it like a normal person, she tells herself.

 

“Plato’s Allegory of the Cave, like, you’ve totally read this shit, right, because of the film? You know it’s a perfect metaphor for film theory? Of course you know. Okay so you know the idea of the spectator and suspension of belief? Those idiots chained to a wall so that they’re forced to accept these shadows moving in front of them as reality. And then one of them gets unchained and it’s all about enlightenment because he sees the real world for the first time and when he comes back to his fellows to tell them about what’s real like color and noise and objects, they don’t believe him, but he can’t unsee whatever reality he’s now been exposed to.” Ryuko should definitely stop talking now. And stop waving her arms around like a maniac. But she can’t. Not with Satsuki so close. If she stops talking about Plato, she’ll start waxing poetic about Satsuki’s eyebrows and then she’ll definitely never have a chance with her. “Like, it’s just such a great metaphor to so many experiences in our lives--I think the Allegory is my favorite. Besides maybe Symposium, all those soul mate undertones are really corny but super int--are you listening to me?”

 

Satsuki’s mouth is hanging slightly open and her body has gone kind of slack.

 

“Yo, Eyebrow bitch, you okay?”

 

Ryuko knows Satsuki hates that nickname. She knows that. Yet she couldn’t help herself because she really likes Satsuki’s eyebrows. She’s never had a particularly good brain to mouth filter, and trying to keep so many things in (read: confessing her undying love to the porn director of her heart), something was bound to leak out.

 

So she’s not totally surprised that Satsuki kicks her into the pool.

 

She comes up sputtering and sunglasses somehow still on her face. She can feel herself blushing and is sure everyone will blame it on her sudden baptism, but really Ryuko can still feel where Satsuki’s bare foot pressed firmly into her stomach. Fuck, she thinks she might have a new kink.

 

Everyone is looking over at the two of them, and Ryuko can only imagine the sight. Ryuko, naked and wet and not in a good way, glaring up at Satsuki a few feet above her, looking as dramatic as ever.

 

“What the fuck, Satsuki?! I’m not going to have sex with that wet towel of a person, reeking of chlorine. It’ll look totally weird that she’s all gross and wet and I’m not,” Nonon screams shrilly from across the lawn. Although it feels like she’s right next to them. Girl has some pipes.

 

“Then you get wet too,” is Satsuki’s calm response, never looking away from Ryuko. She feels like they’re toeing that invisible line again, and Satsuki crosses over it. “I think Ryuko looks… almost hot like this.” She finally turns to the side to look at the crew. “Don’t you agree, Mako?”

 

“Yes yes yes! Ryuko you look really good right now! Good thinking, Director Satsuki!”

 

A small smirk forms on Satsuki’s face as she turns back to Ryuko.

 

“Get out of the pool, Ryuko. The stairs are over there,” she says. But Ryuko hopes she’s right when she hears the subtext of those words: your move. Then she turns her back and walks away, putting that sweet Kiryuiin ass on display and Ryuko is falling all over again.

  
_Satsuki, you smooth motherfucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I only know about the BDSM community through various friends' personal experiences. If you want to know more, do proper research and always be safe and consensual. 
> 
> The dragon dildo was for janewithawhy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki is becoming more and more attracted to this dumb baby of a pornstar 
> 
> Nui happens 
> 
> Uzu likes it in the butt 
> 
> ~feelings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I'm sorry this took so long to the 5 of you reading this. I've been driving across the USofA for the past week and it has been hectic. I was going to put more in here, but then I realized it was already hella long (for me, I'm no writer). Sorry again! I hope you enjoy!

_Be cool, Satsuki, don’t be a weird, perfectionist loner like you usually are. Be strong. You can do this. Just move your arm just a little bit, just enough to move her a little away from you. There we go-OH GOD SHE’S LEANING EVEN MORE ON ME NOW JESUS CHRIST WHY DOESN’T SHE EVER WEAR A SHIRT? Well now I definitely can’t get up without changing my underwear. I’m trapped here forever._

Ryuko had broken into Satsuki’s apartment earlier that night. Again. For the fourth time this week in as many days. Every day she climbs in through Satsuki’s window like the most uncoordinated ninja carrying an impossible amount of beer and some form of take out food, forcing Satsuki to eat some of it. She notices that Ryuko usually only eats a small portion before she moves onto beer for the rest of the night, but Satsuki decides not to say anything about it just yet.

 

In addition to the (only slightly) unwelcome routine being forced onto Satsuki, Ryuko also fails to remain fully clothed during these visits. Usually its the shirt that is sacrificed, but yesterday the shorts came off after Ryuko spilled beer on herself like the clumsy idiot she is. Needless to say, Satsuki barely got any work done that night because she was distracted by Ryuko’s thighs so close to her own.

 

Tonight, Ryuko is laying against her like usual. And like usual, Satsuki is equal parts uncomfortable with the physical contact and unbelievably turned on. There’s a small voice in the back of Satsuki’s head reminding her that Ryuko is a porn star and getting involved with porn stars has never ended well in the past, so why should it now? Satsuki is currently ignoring that voice because Ryuko is pressed warmly against her side wearing only a bandeau and basketball shorts that seem to be too big for her, prattling on about something or other.  

 

“Then I said to him,” Ryuko all but yells, “you mess with my bros, you mess with me! And then he laughed in my face! My face! Can you fucking believe that, Sats? Laughing. At me.”

 

There is a small pause in Ryuko’s rant and Satsuki thinks she heard her name a second ago, so she assumes Ryuko is waiting for a response.

 

“Unbelievable, Ryuko,” she mumbles. She hopes it sounds like she was listening and not silently thanking the fact that she finally turned on her AC unit the same night that Ryuko decided to wear the thinnest kind of fabric over her chest.

 

“So I do what anyone else would have done. I fucking slugged him right in his ugly ass face.” Ryuko punctuates her sentence with a swinging fist, presumably to demonstrate her past actions to Satsuki. Satsuki jolts out of reverie when she sees Ryuko’s hand fly through the air, still holding her beer.

 

She feels like she’s having a premonition: Ryuko spilling her beer on her shorts, then taking said shorts off. Laying on Satsuki’s couch in only underwear and a bandeau. Satsuki is fairly positive she would not be able to control herself any longer if that were to happen.

 

“Matoi, stop!”

 

Ryuko stops abruptly and looks at Satsuki. She looks almost afraid, frozen half sitting with her beer still held aloft like some great blade.  

 

“You, uh, don’t want to spill on your shorts, do you? They look like, um, really nice, er, basketball shorts. I’d hate for you to ruin them,” she says lamely. Smooth, Kiryuuin.  

 

“Heh? These?” She looks down at herself as if forgetting she is even wearing clothes. In Ryuko’s case, this might actually be true. “Oh these are Uzu’s. I don’t give a flying fuck if they get dirty or not.” She takes a long swig of her beer and slumps back into the couch like she owns the thing. “Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, so the guy goes down like a tree…”

 

Satsuki has stopped listening.

 

Ryuko is wearing Uzu’s shorts.

 

Uzu the cameraman. Who is a man.

 

What if Ryuko is straight? Satsuki never even considered that Ryuko might be gay for pay. Lots of actors are. The only thing worse than having a crush on a porn star is having a crush on a straight porn star.

 

Ryuko is still ranting about her bar fight, so Satsuki doesn’t even try to be subtle about frantically texting Uzu.

 

 

To: Sanageyama

>>>ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH RYUKO?

To: Sanageyama

>>>TELL ME OR YOU’RE FIRED.

To: Satsuki

>>> nah bro chill *joint emoji*

To: Sanageyama

>>>IS RYUKO STRAIGHT?

To: Sanageyama

>>>TELL ME OR YOU’RE FIRED.

To: Satsuki

>>>ok 1. u cant threaten the same thing twice 2. y? *alien face emoji*

To: Sanageyama

>>>If you don’t tell me, I will tell Nonon that you like it up the butt and she’s going to show up at your house with Yo-Yo Ma.

To: Satsuki

>>> *weary cat face emoji* U KEEP THAT PINK HAIRED DEMON AND HER GIANT DILDOS AWAY FROM ME

To: Sanageyama

>>>Then tell me.

To: Satsuki

>>>wait who told u about that?

To: Sanageyama

>>>Ira told Mako, who told me. Now tell me.

To: Sanageyama

>>>god no shes not. im gonna kill ira *knife emoji*

 

Satsuki breathes a sigh of relief and looks back at Ryuko. Still ranting. Satsuki continues to subtly check her out until her phone goes off again.

 

To: Satsuki

>>>omg

To: Sanageyama

>>>What?

To: Satsuki

>>>u totes wanna bang her *salsa emoji*

To: Sanageyama

>>>This conversation is over.

 

Satsuki sets her phone face down, assuming Uzu will get the hint to drop it. But he lets her down with his inability to pick up on social cues and her phone starts going off like crazy. Ryuko finally stops her rant and looks questioningly first at Satsuki, who gives her a blank look back, then at her phone going off on the coffee table. Satsuki rolls her eyes and finally picks up the device to open her texts, glaring at it the entire time.

 

To: Satsuki

>>>go forth n conquer *surfer emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>*sunglasses emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>go boldly where no man has gone before *rocket emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>*two girls holding hands emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>*rainbow emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>*kissy face emoji*

To: Satsuki

>>>i have a strap on if you wanna borrow it

To: Satsuki

>>>*winky face emoji*

 

“So, who’s texting you so much?” Ryuko asks. The shy tone makes Satsuki snap her head up and give Ryuko a questioning glance.

 

“Its just Uzu,” she says with a shrug, scrolling through the emojis Uzu is still sending at an alarming rate. That man has a problem.  

 

“Oh,” Ryuko says. A beat passes, then “He’s not your boyfriend or anything, right?!”

 

Satsuki almost drops her phone from the outburst. She can only stare wide eyed at Ryuko, trying to comprehend the question and to think of a universe where she would ever be dating Uzu. She’s drawing up blank.

 

Ryuko is looking down at her beer, fiddling with the tab until it pops off and she drops it into the empty can. Satsuki thinks she looks so small, all of sudden, and she just wants to hug her and hold her close. Not even in a sexual way, but just because Ryuko looks like she needs it. Satsuki thinks that if she didn’t know Ryuko’s sexuality, Ryuko might not know her own and might feel just as awkward about it.

 

“Tch, I wouldn’t touch that buffoon even if I wasn’t gay,” she says as coolly as possible while finally typing a reply out to Uzu.

 

To: Sanageyama

>>>Stop or you’re fired.  

Satsuki hears a deep exhale from the opposite end of the couch where Ryuko falls dramatically sideways against the cushions. She has a dopey smile on her face.

 

“For a second there, I was afraid that I was befriending some boring straight chick. Don’t scare me like that.” She reaches down to search for another beer from her seemingly bottomless paper bags.

 

“Ryuko, I shoot lesbian porn.”

 

“Well you never know, Eyebrows,” Ryuko replies, slightly muffled where her face is pushed against the side of the couch while she twists around even more to try and find a beer. Her too-large shorts have ridden down even more due to her position and Satsuki can see past a delicious hip bone and she’s pretty sure Ryuko isn’t wearing underwear.

 

“Well if you’re out of beer, I think its time to call it a night,” Satsuki says abruptly. She has to get Ryuko out of her before she combusts from pent up sexual frustration.

 

“Ah well it looks like you’re right for once, Sats.”

 

“I’m always right,” she interrupts.

 

Ryuko shoots her a look from under her bangs. “Uh-huh, sure, whatever helps your sleep at night. Since I am, in fact, out of beer, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She hops off the couch, gathers her shirt from where she had thrown it not five minutes after arriving, and approaches the window.

 

“You know, I think we’re at that point in our friendship where you can just use the door,” Satsuki says from the couch. She’s still not really sure on the dryness state of her terry shorts at the moment and doesn’t want to risk getting up.

 

“Nah, this is way more fun,” Ryuko says with a wide eyed maniacal grin. She hitches up the basketball shorts and launches herself out the window, yelling “PARKOUR, BITCH.”

 

Satsuki doesn’t hear a crash this time and breathes a sigh of relief. Not because she’s worried about Ryuko’s well being. It would delay filming if she got hurt. They would have to change everything around. It would mean tons of work for Satsuki. Yes, that’s what she’s worried about.  

 

She looks at her laptop, currently displaying an intimate moment between Nonon and Ryuko on the second floor balcony. Satsuki takes a moment to admire the shot. The view really had been beautiful that day. Speaking of beautiful, she leans forward and starts to zoom in on Ryuko’s neck.

 

“No!” she says to herself, closing her laptop and then glaring at her crotch.

 

She decides that a run is in order to release the tension that always seems to settle in her stomach after spending extended periods of time alone with Ryuko The tension isn’t only in her stomach, if her ruined underwear is anything to go by, but she chooses not to think of that.

 

She throws on her white tracksuit. Its pretty late and she doesn’t want to get hit by a car and this one is the most reflective. She snaps a blue sweatband to her head to hold back her bangs and the stray hairs from her bun, and starts stretching. Satsuki knows the importance of being limber in her line of work and the downfalls of not stretching. There was an unfortunate incident about a year and a half back when Nonon got a cramp during a rather intense scene. Satsuki shudders at the memory while she leans over her long legs. Ever since then, she’s made all her actors stretch each morning and after each break.

 

Grabbing her keys, Satsuki heads out the door and starts her run. Its more like an all out sprint, but Satsuki doesn’t believe in “jogging”. Its all or nothing for her.

 

She lets the blood pumping in her ears drown out memories of Ryuko’s moans. The burn in her legs sears away any lingering touches from Ryuko that night. The sweat against her skin reminds her of how Ryuko’s skin glistens when Nonon is pounding into her, reminding Satsuki that Ryuko is a porn star and Satsuki can’t get involved with a porn star. She won’t. No matter how cute she is, no matter how much Satsuki wants to hold her close, no matter how lonely Satsuki is, no matter how much she fills that cold, empty part of Satsuki.

 

Satsuki pushes herself even harder, hoping she can outrun the thoughts.

 

After an hour of all out sprinting around town, Satsuki is sufficiently tired enough to not think of Ryuko. So of course, Ryuko’s car is sitting across the street from her apartment.

 

If this is a sign from the universe, Satsuki is not amused.

 

She walks up to the car, confirming that yes, it definitely is Ryuko’s piece of shit car. The tailpipe is being held on with duct tape and there’s one of those Calvin peeing decals in the back window. She looks through the front window and what she sees makes a little gasp leave her mouth. Curled up in the driver’s seat is Ryuko, huddled under her hoodie, her hands clenched into fists beneath her chin.

 

Was Ryuko living in her car? Why?

 

Satsuki says fuck it to everything she was running from before. She’s gonna take care of this little shit whether she likes it or not.

 

She raps on the window and Ryuko jerks awake violently. She looks around, disoriented until her eyes fall on Satsuki glaring down at her. She jerks backwards again and hits her elbow on the gear shift.

 

“Matoi,” Satsuki says in her sternest voice. “Get out of the car.”

 

“Heh?”

 

“Get out the car. Now.”

 

Ryuko opens the door and stands up. “What do you want, Eyebrows?”

 

Before Ryuko can wake up and fully react, Satsuki grabs her arm and pulls her completely out of car and slams the door. She drags Ryuko behind her into the apartment building, up the stairs, and back into her apartment. She ignores the protests coming from behind her, tightening her grip around Ryuko’s arm when she tries to twist away. She all but throws Ryuko down on her couch when they get back into Satsuki’s apartment. Still ignoring Ryuko, she goes to her kitchen sink and pulls out a nearly full bottle of Belvedere vodka. She shoves it into Ryuko’s face, shutting her up.

 

“Drink. Then tell me why you were sleeping in your car,” Satsuki demands of the woman before her. Ryuko is wearing a shocked expression.

 

“Okay,” she says slowly. She reaches up for the bottle. “I’ll spill if you tell me something first.”

 

Satsuki tilts her head down minisculely to show Ryuko she can ask anything.

 

“What the flying fuck are you even wearing?’

 

Satsuki blushes intensely and snatches the bottle out of Ryuko’s hand while she cackles madly, clutching her stomach. Satsuki continues glaring at Ryuko. She usually can silence people with a look, but apparently Ryuko is immune as she laughs for a good 30 more seconds before wiping her eyes and sitting up straight.

 

“Okay, Sats, I’m done, I’m sorry, its just that outfit is too much. Like, I knew you had off fashion sense, but really. Oh man, okay.” She makes hand motions for the bottle and then pats the seat next to her. “Come on, sit down.” When Satsuki doesn’t make to move, Ryuko releases a sigh. “Look, its a long story. One I don’t particularly like sharing, but I like you, so I’ll tell you.” Satsuki blushes a little at Ryuko saying she likes her, but brushes it off. _As a friend, obviously._

Satsuki takes off her jacket, but leaves on her pants and the sweatband because she doesn’t even want to know what her bangs look like at the moment. She settles in next to Ryuko, handing her the bottle. Their positions are reverse from just a few hours ago and Satsuki mentally flips the universe off for trying to send her another sign. Whatever.

 

Ryuko takes an unhealthy gulp of the vodka and releases her mouth with a hiss and a smile. Satsuki tries to not stare at her wet mouth for too long.

 

“Well the reason I’m currently sleeping my car is because of my crazy roommate, Nui.” Ryuko begins, handing Satsuki the bottle. She just holds it while listening to Ryuko, not wanting to forget this story.

 

“Bitch is crazy, first off. The only reason I’m living with her is because rent is hella cheap and we kind of had the same profession for a while. We uh,” Ryuko looks up at Satsuki through her bangs, suddenly bashful. Satsuki just lowers her eyebrows as if to say ‘really, Ryuko? get on with it.’ “Well, we were both running in the same circles. Prostitution circles. After doing pornos, sometimes I would earn a little extra cash by staying after the cameras stopped rolling. And Nui was a stripper, **is** a stripper doing the same sort of thing. We knew some of the same people and when I needed a place to live, quick, she offered. It was fine for a while, but then I didn’t want to do that anymore.” Ryuko curls up a little and reaches for the bottle, which Satsuki willingly hands over. After another swig, she continues. “I don’t mind shooting pornos. I really like it, in fact. Its the other part I didn’t like. Just the way those people would treat you, on and off the screen, after you’d done that with them,” she shivers a little and hugs herself a little, eyes downcast. Satsuki is rooted to the spot. “It wasn’t fair. Because they were paying me. They should be the ones that got looked down on.” Ryuko is speaking at almost a whisper at this point. She pauses for a few seconds. Then she seems to decide something and continues. “So I stopped that, but I’m still stuck with Nui until I have enough cash to move.”

 

Satsuki is pretty sure that Ryuko left something out, but doesn’t push. Not when she looks so vulnerable.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you were sleeping in your car.”

 

“Ah, well, here’s the thing. Nui likes me. Like a lot.” Ryuko looks over at Satsuki and waggles her eyebrows. She’s got that spark back in her eye and Satsuki is glad that Ryuko is strong enough to not let her past break her.

 

“So Nui will try and come into my room after her “clients” have left and cuddle with me. Or ya know,” cue another eyebrow waggles. Satsuki just rolls her eyes, “other stuff. I mean, we did kiss. Once. When I was drunk. I barely remember it. But apparently, Nui saw it as a confession of my undying love and I have been just playing hard to get ever since. Honestly, she’s crazy.” Ryuko takes a smaller swig of the vodka. “So I have a lock on my door that she periodically breaks. She broke my latest one last night and I don’t get paid till tomorrow, so I can’t buy a new one until then. So, sleeping in my car. Its no big deal, really.” She takes another small drink. “Man, this stuff is fucking good.”

 

Satsuki scoffs. Of course Ryuko would reveal her tragic past one minute, and then comment on alcohol the next.

 

“I should hope so, it was expensive,” Satsuki says stiffly. It was expensive, and now a fourth of it is gone.

 

They sit in silence for a minute until Ryuko hands Satsuki the bottle.

 

"It's no fun drinking alone. Trust me, I know."

 

"Well drinking straight out of the bottle and just staring at each other isn't that much fun either," Satsuki mumbles. Personally, she'd be fine staring at Ryuko for hours but she's sure Ryuko wouldn't want to stare at her for more than necessary to receive direction on a position.

 

"Well since you dragged me away from my bed, I'm crashing here and you're entertaining me," Ryuko said brashly, putting her feet on the coffee table.

 

Satsuki frowns. "I was going to offer you a place to stay, but now I'm thinking I rescinding my offer." She takes a small sip of vodka to distract from Ryuko's roguish smile and then makes a face as the sharp flavor hits her tongue. Ryuko's smile only widens at Satsuki's discomfort.

 

"Fine. What do you want to do?" Satsuki really has a problem. She never gives in this easily.

 

Ryuko blows her red streaked bangs out of her face. "How about we watch a movie and play a drinking game to it? I know a few good ones."

 

"Alright that doesn't sound so bad," Satsuki says. She gets up and hands Ryuko the bottle. "I'm going to change out of these clothes and grab my laptop." She points a finger at Ryuko who looks up at her with wide eyes. "Don't drink anymore."

 

Satsuki strides out of the room quickly and hears something fall to the floor.

 

"Don't break anything either," she yells over her shoulder.

 

She quickly changes into yoga pants and an oversized white shirt with the pattern of a skull cut out of it, opting to leave her sports bra and sweatband on.

 

She walks back out to find Ryuko half naked, as usual. She’s still wearing the bandeau. Satsuki is starting to equally love and hate bandeaus.

 

Satsuki nudges Ryuko’s feet on the couch and starts setting her laptop up.

 

“What do you want to watch?”

 

“What do you have? I know a lot of movie drinking games. And we can always make something up,” Ryuko shrugs.

 

Typing in her password, she opens up Finder and starts clicking through to her movie selection. “Hmmmmmm I think I some Tarantino on here. We can always drink to the blood, but we might need more alcohol for that.”

 

Satsuki is interrupted by Ryuko lunging across her body and stopping her fingers on the track pad. Satsuki is pretty sure she has stopped breathing because Ryuko’s bandeau clad breasts are currently resting heavily on her forearms.

 

“What. Is. This.” Ryuko asks while hovering over a folder titled “PORN.”

 

“Its the movies I’ve directed. The final cuts at least.” Satsuki is suddenly self conscious about the folder, as if a porn star wasn’t currently draped over her.

 

“You might be the only person that actually labels their porn as ‘porn,’” Ryuko snorts. She leans back slightly and Satsuki regains some higher brain functions, like moving. She leans slightly away from Ryuko to prevent any more accidental touching. She’s already gone through one pair of underwear tonight.

 

“Well its not porn porn. Its how I make my living. Its not like I get off to it or anything. That would be weird,” Satsuki blushes slightly. She thinks of the newly created encrypted folder on her external hard drive buried in her desk filled exclusively with Ryuko’s unedited scenes.

 

“We should totally watch one of these movies!” Ryuko’s eyes have taken on a manic shine that Satsuki isn’t sure she likes. “How many do you have on here? Can we marathon them all?”

 

Satsuki unconsciously angles the screen away from Ryuko before clicking the folder. “If we marathoned all of them, we’d be here for a week.”

 

Ryuko’s face goes slack and her jaw almost drops to the floor. “Seriously? How many fucking pornos have you directed?”

 

“Enough to pay off my student loans already.” Ryuko’s jaw drops even more. Satsuki sniffs. Porn doesn’t pay that well, but she’s nothing if not determined. “So what are you in the mood to watch? I’ve been involved in a number of diverse projects,” she states all business. She’s definitely not internally freaking out about watching porn with Ryuko. Ryuko the pornstar. That she’s masturbated to. Nope, all business.

 

Ryuko takes a moment to consider the question.

 

“What’s the weirdest porno you’ve done?”

 

“Weirdest actors, subject matter, or actual scenes?”

 

“Subject matter first and then scenes. I plan on being very drunk by the end of this.” Ryuko is all but leering at this point.

 

Satsuki leans over her keyboard as she scrolls through the files.

 

“Weirdest subject matter would probably be one of my earlier films. Three Sisters. As you can guess, it involved three sisters. And yes, they were actual sisters.” Satsuki looks over at Ryuko with a challenging expression.

 

To Ryuko’s credit, she only looks shocked for a minute or two.

 

“So, are like, people are into that sort of thing?”

 

“I guess so. Personally, I don’t get it, but the actors were willing and my rent was due, so I did it.” Satsuki rather not remember her early days in the business: friendless, constantly scrambling for cash, feelings of guilt and shame threatening to overwhelm her at times. She shakes it off like she shakes everything off. “Do you want to watch it or not,” she stiffly asks Ryuko.

 

“Hell yeah I wanna watch a Kiryurin original. I’ll make up the rules as we go along and you have to drink. No exceptions, excuses, or pussying out. Got it?” Ryuko fixes Satsuki with her sternest look, which is amusing because she sways slightly. Satsuki assumes all that chugging from early is catching up to her.

 

She grabs the bottle from Ryuko’s hand and takes an impressive gulp. Ryuko isn’t the only one that has had their drinking alone days.

 

“I’d never fucking pussy out,” Satsuki swears and almost keeps it together if not for the scandalized look on Ryuko’s face. She laughs loud and openly and when she looks back, Ryuko has a dazed look on her face. She must be more drunk that Satsuki first assumed.

 

“A-alright,” Satsuki says after finally tearing her eyes away from Ryuko’s soft expression, “here we go.” She clicks the space bar with a flourish and the screen fills up with a tacky intro and cheesy music.

 

“Oh god I hated this opening. I used it on like ten films, and I hated it every time. I can’t believe we’re watching this,” she gripes. Apparently Ryuko finds great amusement in Satsuki’s misfortune because she laughs, all teeth and throaty. Satsuki finds herself liking it a lot better than her own laugh.

 

They settle back into the cushions of the couch with the bottle of vodka nestled between their thighs like their bastard child and watch the movie. Between Satsuki’s constant criticisms of her own work and Ryuko’s seemingly endless rules, they end up drinking and laughing themselves to sleep on the couch with Ryuko’s head tucked underneath Satsuki’s chin and their hands touching.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [makes incest joke while writing about canon sisters liking each other] 
> 
> [flings self into sun]
> 
> if you, for some reason unknown to me, want to talk about this fic on the tumblah, tag it with #grown up trash babies au and I'll see it

**Author's Note:**

> First full fanfiction. Might add more later. I hope this made you laugh. I have a tumblr but idk how to link it here...
> 
> I understand that the porn industry is very problematic for the most part and has hurt and taken advantage of many women. That being sad, there are legitimate sex workers that deserve respect and even praise. This aspect of the porn industry is what this fic is referencing. Everyone in this fic is tested, clean, and signs a contract before filming. Condoms are used all around. Sanitizer is liberally used. Everyone has designated safe words that are respected. 
> 
> I have no idea how long it takes to film a bonafide porno or even what the details of such a filming would entail, since I have never watched fancy-schmancy porn.


End file.
